This invention relates to emergency signaling apparatus of the type employed on highways to warn other vehicle operators of a stall. The invention has its embodiment in apparatus containing a spring loaded support arm and means for latching the support arm in horizontal position during normal operation of the vehicle. The latch is adapted to be released from within the vehicle so as to allow the spring loaded arm to swing toward vertical position and set up a warning signal at a high enough elevation to alert the drivers of oncoming vehicles of the stall.
The warning signal of this invention is adapted for use on a spring loaded arm along the lines of the one shown, described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,273 which issued to me on July 19, 1970 for a Flare Support and Release Means Therefor.